Lockdown: After Effect
by Vanessa Masters
Summary: After getting punched out by Rex for lying to him, Noah goes home to get healed up and winds up gettign some very smart advice from his Adopted Mother. Fluffy MotherxSon relationship between NoahxOC Vanessa. mention of NoahxRex. Don't like mention of Boy crushing on Boy? Don't read!


_Set after Rex leaves in the Episode "Lockdown." Vanessa is My OWN OC, she adopted Noah when he was four after his parents were killed in a accident, I make NO claim to the Characters of Generator Rex._

_Disclaimer. This is dedicated to Bramblerose4 on here. A close friend of mine. She encourage me to post it :D_

Vanessa masters was enjoying a little read, mind you it was a smutty romance novel, but she'll tell you it was improved reading.

She had just gotten to the spot where Carmen and Nathan were shipwrecked when a door slamming got her attention. A frustrated growl and stomping up the stairs informed her it was her son Noah.

Noah was her adopted son, she had known his parents the Nixons. Shortly before the incident that took their lives. A year of knowing Noah and being his parents Supervisor, also being very well off despite having two jobs, had allowed her to immediately adopt the shy, gangly little four year old.

It had taken eight years and exposure to her older foster kids, but Noah and her had a sorta copasetic relationship. He called her mom, she called him 'Honey-Bear ' a name that embarrassed him but secretly liked. They had a distant, but stil very loving appreciation for one another.

Noah knew he could count on his adoptive mother to be there to listen without judgement, also to beat the crap out of anyone who upset him. But in return he provided the sane restraining ying to her drunken yang.

It was a bit more of a best friend/roommate deal, instead of Mother and Son. But it agreed with them.

Thou at this moment, her 'Mother' instincts took over and forced her to drop her 'Improved Reading' and rush upstairs to Noah.

She soon came to his private bathroom, the door slightly ajar in his hurry, hearing the water from the sink running and small splashing sounds.

"Honey-Bear?" V, rapped her knuckles on the door frame. "Can you alright, Hon?"

Noah was bent over the sink, soaking a cold washcloth and pressing it against his face. His coat was in a heap on the tiled floor next to him, leaving him only in his shirt, which was getting soaked from the water.

Slowly approaching him she immediately picked up the sobs coming from bursting from his throat. Forgoing any sense of awkward pause, she immediately grabbed his shoulder, tugging on it to get his attention.

"Noah...Noah look at me!" A steel edge to her voice.

"Mom...please, I just need..." Was the sound Noah cracked out. But he stopped when her hands curled into his shoulders pulling him to face her a fierce frown on her face.

"You need to face me when I'm talking to you and...SWEET GRANDMA ON A STICK!" Vanessa shrieked. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE!?"

Noah winced, certain that if there wasn't a decent space between them and the neighbors. They'd have called the police for that noise...not the first time it's happened.

"I Cried out in alarm, Noah Nixon." Her voice dragging him from his thoughts. "That means, you either tell me how you got a bruise the size of Kansas or I'll go around kicking the ass of Everyone you know till I reach the perpetrator!"

Indeed Noah had a real big shiner sporting over his left eye, he also had some scratches and a weird sticky webbing on his shirt, but she ignored that when she noticed the shiner and tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Oh God...Mom, I ruined it..."

"Ruined?" V, asked, softening her tone when she heard the ache in his voice.

"He's never gonna forgive me...he..he said he understood but..." Noah shook his head, tears and water droplets scattering from his hair. "he must hate me!"

Unable to think of anything, but knowing he was very upset, she just pulled him into a tight hug rocking back and forth. She did however have a suspicion of who "_He_" was that Noah was sobbing about.

"Noah..Noah, easy, easy, easy." She pulled back to wipe the tears off. "Just settle and tell me what happened.

So, he did. The Blackout, Holiday's Sister escaping, Noah blabbing about the Deal with White Knight. (_Which earned a "Told you so Frown" from Vanessa._) And by the time he was finished, he just felt numb.

"He's gotta hate me. I was supposed to be his real friend and he hates me..."

"Which obviously is made worse by your crush on him." Noah pulled back, his head having rested on her chest, to stare at her in shock. "Honey, I've raised nearly forty teenagers, I know when they have romantic inclination's. Now look, Rex is a sweet boy, obviously he's upset and when he returns you WILL discuss this with him in length. But he seems to me a boy of his word, if he says that he understands, it means he knows where you were coming from."

Shrugs in a jerky way, not letting go of Noah for a second.

"But...I got to figure, not having met him, he seems the one to try to live and let live, what with him not remembering his past and wanting to hold what few friends he got close to him." She pokes him on the nose. "And he does care for you, just as he seems to care for everyone, even his grouchy monkey and stern, stoic Ninja Nanny."  
Nudges Noah smiling. "Trust me, I know what's it's like to have certain aspects of my life or secrets I've held blow up in my face. But you'll recover, he'll recover, you'll be friends and maybe..." Tilts head side to side smirking. "be a little more?"

Noah rolls his eyes, but smiles, his mother's words actually calming him in a way.

"And when he returns I expect to meet him, Mr. "_I'm Not Giving you the opportunity to embarrass me to death._" as a excuse not to introduce us." V, spouted. Standing up and lifting Noah with her, giving him a tight hug, before letting him go to point at him meaningfully. "I mean it, you've always got me but if Rex is gonna be in your life, one way or another, I expect to meet him within the next month or so."

"All right, I'll do that….if he comes back." His voice dropping a little.

"He will come back." V, shook his shoulder a little. "Don't get into a funk. He'll return because he has friends and family." Hugs him again, planting a kiss on his cheek. "And that's something a bright young man like him can't possibly ignore or not want to have."

"And your certain he'll want me to be a part of it?" Noah asked, slightly unsure, but confidence rising due to his mother's pep talk.

"I Know It!" Steps back, hands on hips looking smug. "I've been around, I''ve seen _Everything_ **TWICE!**"

Expression falls into a brief look of revulsion.

"Except _Bonfire of the Vanities_, Woof!" She remarks with a huff of disgust.

Noah chuckles, shaking his head at his mom's little attempt to make him smile. Which apparently works when he does laugh a little.

"You're a crazy lady, Mom. And I love you, I love you!" Pulls her in to plant a kiss on her cheek.

She returns it with a warm smile. "I love you to, Noah." Plants a kiss on the top of his head, then lightly shoves it a bit. "Now go take some aspirin and get some ice on that, you look like a eggplant tried to hump your face!"

THAT got Noah laughing, as Vanessa left the room carrying his jacket, which she obviously was going to wash for him.

"Your something else, Mom." Rubs back of his head, laughter dying down into chuckles.

"I'll take that as a Compliment!" V, called over her shoulder, as she headed to the laundry room. "And What The Hell Did You Get On Your Jacket!? I spend fifty-thousand dollars to have this shipped from your father's old army locker in Germany and this is how you treat it!?"

Noah sighed, but smiled none the less as this was her way of shaking off the sadness of the previous moment.

But really he was going to take her words t to heart. As soon as Rex got back and he could get him alone, they were going to have a long serious talk about "_Them_"

"But...I may hold off on introducing him to you for a while." Noah muttered to himself. Wincing as he felt the throb of his bruise, turning to rummage through the Medicine Cabinet.

**How is this? It may be a bit poor, i wasn't in the mood when I wrote it a year ago or so. But I hope it pleases you. **

**Read and Review. ^_^**


End file.
